Touch My Hand
by IoDwi
Summary: Ia menganggapnya kutukan, namun dilain pihak menyebutnya anugrah. Ia ingin membuangnya, namun yang lain ingin mendapatkannya. Ketika ia mantapkan hati untuk membenci "kekuatannya", seseorang mulai merubahnya/newbie/OC/typo/abal-abal, dll/


SATU

Kelam...

Gelap...

Sendiri...

Tetesan-tetesan kecil mulai jatuh dari matanya. Dengan tubuh meringkuk, gadis kecil itu mencoba menahan dengan menyembunyikannya. Namun apa daya, suara-suara kebencian yang mengelilingi bertambah kuat dan jelas di telinganya hingga ia tak mampu menutupinya lagi.

Terkadang di balik tangisnya, ia mencoba menatap sosok-sosok di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan iba. Mengharapkan salah satu di antaranya ada yang bersimpati padanya. Sayang, harapannya pupus. Tak ada seorang pun yang peduli dengannya. Senyuman sinis yang di lontarkannya itu, semakin membuatnya terus tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Walaupun demikian, ia tak akan pernah menyerah untuk terus memberikan harapannya kepada seseorang yang dengan tulus dapat membebaskannya dari lingkaran penderitaan batinnya, seseorang yang dapat melihat dan mengerti kondisinya apa adanya, dan seseorang yang dengan sukarela dapat menerima uluran tangannya yang di anggap terkutuk itu.

_"Tangan, yang menyebabkan dirinya di takuti, di jauhi, dan di hindari oleh banyak orang..."_

**_"TEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..."_**

Sirine kereta Shinkansen berbunyi, tanda bahwa kereta sebentar lagi akan sampai di tujuannya. Di salah satu gerbongnya, terdapat 2 anak perempuan, kakak-adik yang duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Si adik, Hibayashi Yuna, sedang asyik dengan buku yang di bacanya. Sementara kakak, Hibayashi Nozomi, nampak tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

_"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Padahal, aku gak berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kenapa, aku yang harus di salahkan?"_

Melihat kakaknya mengigau, dengan terpaksa Yuna menutup bukunya dan menbangunkan kakaknya.

"Nee-chan? Onee-chan? Onee-chan, bangunlah!"

Nozomi mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Emmm. Oh, Yuna. Ada apa? Apa kita udah sampai ya?"

"Onee-chan tadi mengigau. Umm, onee-chan gak apa-apa kan? Onee-chan lebih pucat dari sebelum kita naik ke kereta ketiga. Onee-chan mabuk kereta ya?"

"G, gak kok. Aku gak mabuk kereta. Mungkin, cuma kelelahan aja."

Muncul, suara perempuan dari speaker kereta.

_"Para penumpang sekalian, 5 menit lagi kereta akan sampai di stasiun bawah tanah Shibuya. Di mohon untuk segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk turun. Terima kasih."_

"5 menit lagi ya?"

"Iya onee-chan, 5 menit lagi."

10 menit kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dari pintu masuk stasiun. Sembari mereka keluar, tampak seorang wanita dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi tengah menunggu seseorang. Sambil mengutak-atik handphone yang ada di tangannya, sesekali matanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk stasiun. Dan akhirnya, ia melihat 2 anak perempuan yang tak asing baginya yang ia cari-cari.

"Nozomi-chan, Yuna-chan!" teriaknya di barengi dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Aoki-nee!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

Wanita yang melambaikan tangannya tadi bernama Tsunawara Aoki. Ia adalah keponakan dari pihak ayah Nozomi dan Yuna. Bisa di bilang, ia adalah sepupu dari mereka berdua.

Umurnya baru 21 tahun. Namun, ia sudah bekerja di sebuah Rumah Sakit ternama di Tokyo sebagai dokter spesialis anestesiologi. Walaupun saat ini merupakan saat tersibuknya, ia masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemput kedua adik sepupu itu.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya tadi?" tanyanya sambil memegang setir kendali mobil yang ia kendarai.

"Melelahkan. Dari Nishijima sampai Tokyo, harus 3 kali ganti kereta," keluh Yuna.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi kan? Paman Kouta menginginkan kalian bersekolah di sini karena akademik di sini terkenal bagus. Lagipula, Paman juga ingin salah satu dari kalian ada yang meneruskan posisinya di Rumah Sakit keluarga kalian kan?"

Keluarga Nozomi dan Yuna turun-temurun mengelola sebuah Rumah Sakit, Hibayashi Byoin (Rumah Sakit Hibayashi). Ayah mereka, Hibayashi Kouta adalah direktur dari rumah sakit yang paling terkenal di Nishijima. Wajarlah, ia selalu mengharapkan kepada anak-anaknya untuk dapat meneruskan dan mengelola Rumah Sakit warisan ini. Terlebih lagi, ia tampak lebih mengandalkan Nozomi daripada Yuna, yang di karenakan Nozomi memiliki kemampuan "Khusus" yang membuat para dokter ahli dan ahli medis di seluruh dunia tercengang padanya. Tapi, bukannya bangga, Nozomi malah sangat tersiksa dengan kemampuan "khusus"nya itu.

"Kalau masalah itu sih, sepertinya onee-chan yang lebih di andalkan ayah." Ucap Yuna sambl mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Nozomi.

Nozomi yang duduk di belakang terus diam tak memperhatikan pembicaraan kakak sepupu dan adiknya itu. Dari ia menaiki mobil dari stasiun hingga sekarang, yang di lakukannya hanya menatap jejeran pohon-pohon sakura dengan guguran kelopak bunganya yang tertiup angin lewat jendela mobil dengan pandangan kosong, namun tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Karena kakaknya terus diam, Yuna berinisiatif membuka suatu pembicaraan dengannya.

"Sebenarnya, onee-chan senang atau sedih sih kita pindah di sini?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Nozomi membuka mulutnya.

"Di katakan senang, bisa. Di katakan sedih pun, juga bisa," dengan nada pelannya

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu, membuat Yuna bertanya-tanya.

"Maksud onee-chan?"

"Mungkin, aku merasa takut. Aku takut, apa yang terjadi di Nishijima kembali terulang di sini."

"Aku mengerti dengan rasa takutmu. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Aku yakin, kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi di sini." Tiba-tiba, Aoki menyahut mereka berdua.

Bersamaan, mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Nozomi dan Yuna pun turun dari kendaraan beroda empat itu mengikuti Aoki yang terlebih dahulu turun dan membantu membawa barang-barang mereka dari bagasi. Aoki pun membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan memberi salam.

"Tadaima!"

Sebuah suara menyahut panggilan Aoki di ikuti bunyi langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar jelas. Menandakan bahwa seseorang sedang menuju kearah mereka.

"Okaeri! Eh, nee-chan."

"Tadaima, Kanae-chan," sapa Nozomi.

"Kanae-nee, lama tak jumpa!" sapa Yuna dengan nada gembira.

Tsunawara Kanae, adalah adik dari Aoki. Umurnya sama dengan Nozomi, 15 tahun yang menandakan bahwa mereka berdua akan masuk SMA bersama di musim semi ini. ia periang, bersemangat, dan lincah biarpun terkadang ia ceroboh. Meskipun dari umur ia sama dengan Nozomi, namun sifat dan kepribadiannya lebih cocok dengan Yuna.

"Nomi-chan, Yun-chan!" pekiknya dengan pelukan di tujukan pada kakak-beradik itu.

"Kyaa, Kanae-nee!"

"Se, sesak, Kanae-chan."

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu, aku langsung balik ke Rumah Sakit dulu ya. Nanti sebelum makan malam, aku baru pulang." Pamit Aoki.

"Oh ya, Kanae. Antarkan mereka ke kamarnya ya?"

"Oke, nee-chan," hormat Kanae.

"Untuk kalian berdua, kalian coba berteman dengan Azu-kun ya?"

"Iya, Aoki-nee," sambung Yuna.

"Azu-kun? Siapa dia?" tanya Nozomi dalam hatinya.

Sepamitnya Aoki, mereka bertiga langsung bergegas masuk. Dengan Kanae yang berada di depannya, mengarahkan kakak-beradik ini menuju kamar yang sudah di persiapkan sebelumnya. Sepertinya, letak kamar mereka terpisah dan berada di lantai 2 rumah ini karena lantai 1, hanya ada 3 kamar yang tersedia dan itu pun sudah di isi oleh anggota keluarga Tsunawara.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Nozomi memecah keheningan dengan menanyakan sesuatu pada Kanae.

"Ummm, di rumah ini, kok aku hanya lihat kalian berdua. Paman dan Bibi kemana?"

"Hooo, Ayah dan Ibu sekarang bekerja di luar kota. Kemungkinan natal nanti baru pulang."

"Lama juga ya."

Mereka pun terhenti di sebuah pintu. Kanae lalu mengeluarkan rangkaian-rangkaian kunci dari saku celananya. Memasukkan dan memutarnya di lubang kunci pintu itu hingga terbuka dan ia pun memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Nah, Yun-chan. Kamarmu di sini."

"Arigatou, Kanae-nee. Onee-chan, aku duluan ya?"

"Ya."

"Selamat beristirahat, Yun-chan!"

Dengan membalas senyuman ke Kanae, Yuna pun memasuki kamar yang di tujukan padanya dan menutup pintunya. Sementara Kanae dan Nozomi, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kamar selanjutnya.

Masih terpikirkan oleh Nozomi, permintaan Aoki yang di serahkan padanya dan Yuna tadi, membuat ia ingin mengutarakannya ke Kanae di sela perjalanan mereka.

"Kanae-chan, siapa sih Azu-kun itu?"

"Oh, dia anak sahabat Ayah dan Ibu. Karena suatu kondisi yang gak memungkinkan, dia tinggal di sini deh."

"Kondisi yang gak memungkinkan? Apa maksudnya?"

"Soal itu, kayaknya gak bisa ku beritahu deh. Ini masalah pribadinya."

"Begitu. Emmm, dia tinggal di sini sejak kapan?"

"Sejak 7 tahun yang lalu."

"7 tahun yang lalu?" pekik kaget Nozomi.

"Yup."

Dalam hatinya, Nozomi mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Azu-kun.

"Jadi, sekarang dia di mana?"

"Kalau jam-jam segini, dia masih di kamarnya."

Dan dalam pikirannya, ia ingin tahu mengenai Azu-kun yang misterius ini dari sosok hingga kepribadiannya. Sayangnya, Nozomi tak punya pengalaman untuk berteman. Bagaimana mau berteman, berkenalan saja tak pernah!

Karena hal inilah, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari tahu diri Azu-kun itu.

"Yak, inilah kamarmu," Kanae membuka pintu suatu ruangan dan menunjukkannya pada Nozomi.

"Arigatou, Kanae-chan," jawab Nozomi.

"Doumo."

Nozomi pun memasuki ruangan yang kini menjadi kamarnya. Di saat ia mau menutup pintunya, ia melihat sebuah pintu tepat berada di depan kamarnya. Di lihatnya dengan seksama, pintu itu tak usang. Berarti, ada seseorang yang menggunakan ruangan itu. Nozomi pun bertanya ke Kanae mengenainya.

"Kanae-chan, apa ruangan di depan kamarku ini ada yang menempatinya?"

"Itu kamarnya Azu-kun. Kakak sudah merencanakan kamarmu di depan kamarnya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Nee-chan ingin dia bisa berteman akrab denganmu."

"Kau gak berteman dengannya?"

"Bukannya gak berteman sih, tapi dia itu orangnya kaku dan dingin banget. Dia juga jarang ngobrol dengan kami dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya. Jadi, kami gak cocok satu sama lain."

"A, aku mengerti."

"Makanya, kalian berdualah yang menjadi harapan nee-chan agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan kami."

"Ta, tapi, aku, gak pernah, kenalan, sama orang baru."

"Pasti bisa kok. Nomi-chan hanya perlu memberanikan diri saja. Tapi, kalau memang gak bisa, ya, akan ku bantu."

Nozomi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya."

Kanae membalas permohonan Nozomi dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Oke, aku turun dulu ya. masih ada yang ingin ku kerjakan. Saat makan malam, Nomi-chan turun ya, sekalian ajak Yun-channya. Selamat beristirahat."

Kanae berlalu dari hadapan Nozomi. Dan Nozomi pun mulai menutup pintu kamarnya. Gelap namun tampak samar di arah jendela. Ia lalu berjalan ke jendela dan membukanya. Baru saja terbuka, angin sepoi bercampur guguran kelopak sakura berhembus ke arahnya. Mengotori rambut violetnya dengan serpihan warna pink itu. Tapi, Nozomi tak peduli. Ia menutup matanya dan menikmati aliran angin lembut yang mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Di sela-sela ia menikmati, terselip sebuah harapan. Harapan ia tak akan mengalami nasib yang sama saat di Nishijima.

Nozomi baru saja membuka matanya. Dan betapa kagetnya, ia sudah berada di atas kasur dengan sprei pink nan lembut itu.

"Sepertinya, aku ketiduran."

Kemudian ia menatap ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka yang tampak gelap itu. berarti hari sudah beranjak gelap. Ia pun menutupnya dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Bergegas, ia melepaskan baju yang tadi belum sempat di ganti. Selesai, dengan cepat Nozomi keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung turun ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya, terlihat Kanae dan Yuna sedang sibuk dengan masakannya dan Aoki yang baru memasuki ruangan sehabis dirinya.

"Konbawa, minna," sapa Nozomi.

"Konbawa!" jawab Kanae dan Yuna kompak.

"Tadaima," Aoki mengikuti.

"Okaerinasai," kali ini, Nozomi yang menjawabnya.

"Huaaaa, aromanya sedap," kata Aoki sambil menghirup aroma masakan Kanae dan Yuna.

"Siapa dulu, Kanae. Iya kan Yun-chan."

"Yup, Kanae-nee."

"Oh ya, Nozomi, bagaimana dengan kondisimu? Sudah lebih baik kan?"

"Sudah, Aoki-nee," jawabnya bersamaan saat ia meletakan sebuah mangkok di meja.

"Syukurlah. Eh, Kanae, Azu-kunnya udah kamu panggil belum?"

"Waaaa, sorry nee-chan. Lupa, hehehehehe."

"Kamu ini, kebiasaan. Terpaksa deh," Aoki meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berdiri di depan tangga.

"Azuuu-kuuuunnnn, makan malam sudah siap!" teriaknya.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin jelas dan langkah kaki itu terdengar menuruni tiap-tiap anak tangga yang kecil tapi kokoh itu. Kini, suara langkah itu terhenti. Saat Nozomi sedang membereskan meja, muncul seorang pemuda tinggi tegap berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak hanya 1 meter. Pemuda berkacamata dengan sweater biru tua itu memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin. Tersirat di wajah pucatnya, terlukis matanya yang sayu dan bibirnya yang biru tak memancarkan senyuman kehangatan sekecil pun. Nozomi terpaku melihatnya sebelum Aoki membuyarkan pandangannya.

"Nozomi-chan dan Yuna-chan, perkenalkan. Ini dia yang ku panggil Azu-kun itu."

"Na, nama, ku, Hibayashi, Nozomi. Sa, salam, kenal."

"Aku, Hibayashi Yuna. Salam kenal juga!"

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Namaku Azukawa Ikiru," katanya singkat namun dengan napas yang berat.

"Dia ini sepantaran Kanae dan Nomi-chan lo," sambung Aoki.

"Jadi, kami bertiga masuk di sekolah yang sama?" tanya Nozomi.

"Ya, betul sekali. Ku harap kalian bisa akrab ya?"

Jawaban Aoki membuat Nozomi berpikir.

"Bisakah aku akrab dengannya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Nozomi-chan, kenapa? Kamu gak enak badan lagi?" kata Aoki memecah lamunannya.

"G, gak kok. Gak apa-apa."

"Aoki-nee, boleh ku pinjam bukunya?" tanya Ikiru mengagetkan Aoki.

"Buku yang mana?"

"Yang kemarin Aoki-nee ceritakan."

"Oh, yang itu. Nanti bisa di ambil di atas meja kerjaku."

"Baiklah, aku ambil sekarang saja."

Ikiru pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Buku tentang apa, Aoki-nee?" tanya Nozomi dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Buku tentang penyakit dalam. Dari dulu, dia selalu tertarik dengan dunia medis."

"Jadi, dia berkeinginan untuk menjadi dokter juga ya?"

"Ya, sama sepertimu."

Selesai berbicara dengan Aoki, Nozomi pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Ikiru kembali. Ia berjalan menuju kursi yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya, tepat berada di samping Nozomi yang saat itu masih mengatur letak peralatan makannya. Ketika ia meletakan sumpit, bersamaan ia menolehkan matanya ke arah Ikiru yang terus memandang ke depan dengan kosongnya. Dalam hatinya, Nozomi terus bertanya-tanya akan diri Ikiru yang dingin dan penuh kemisterian itu.

**_"PRAAAAANNNGGG..."_**

Karena perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Ikiru, tak sadar gelas yang di pegang Nozomi jatuh dan pecah.

"Ada apa Nozomi-chan?" tanya Aoki panik.

"Ma, maafkan aku. Aku gak sengaja menjatuhkannya," jawab Nozomi ketakutan.

"Kau, gak apa-apa, kan? Gak ada yang terluka?" tiba-tiba Ikiru bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Nozomi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ng, a, aku," jawab Nozomi terbata-bata malu sambil mengangkat tangannya, menerima uluran tangan Ikiru.

Namun, Nozomi teringat akan sesuatu. Tangannya. Tangannya adalah tangan terkutuk yang di benci banyak orang. Karena tangan itu, ia dapat mengetahui semua fakta yang menyakitkan yang wajib ia ungkapkan pada seseorang yang menyentuh dan bersalaman dengannya. Fakta yang mengharuskan seseorang menerima kondisinya dengan lapang dada namun pahit itu.

Mengingat semua kejadian itu, Nozomi mengurungkan niatnya menerima uluran tangan Ikiru.

"A, arigatou. Tapi, aku benar-benar gak apa-apa."

Nozomi bangkit dan dengan sigap, ia membereskan kepingan-kepingan pecahan gelas yang tampak tajam meruncing. Ikiru hanya terdiam melihat Nozomi membereskan pecahan gelas sendirian. Namun dalam diamnya, terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di otaknya.

_"Ada apa, dengannya?"_

Minnaaaaaaa! XD

fanfic pertama nih,,,,,

masih pake OC sih, tapi kalau ada yg mau request character apa aja bisa kok,,,,

mohon reviewnya,masih newbie :3


End file.
